Port Tooga
A major transshipment point for spices and all manner of illicit goods along the Hydian Way, Port Tooga is a haven for pirates and scoundrels throughout the Tingel Arm. Though it was previously held by the Techno Union as a research and development lab, the station is of unknown alien origin. Strange machinery and ancient geometric markings are everywhere. Shoola the Hutt claimed the station after the Clone Wars. Most remnants left behind by Port Tooga's Separatist guests have been long since looted or otherwise appropriated. Description Two thousand meters in diameter, this disc-shaped station has a hull of hexagonal plates that form a testudinal shell; Port Tooga gets its name from a species of armored reptile favored as a Hutt delicacy. The station avoids Imperial detection by orbiting dangerously close to the star of the Listehol system, where solar winds, stellar ejections, and radiation confound sensors. Most ships would struggle to deal with the radiation were it not for the exotic alien ray shield projected by Tooga at all times. A ring around the ship's diameter is littered with more than one hundred docking tubes which lead to interior hangar bays. Beyond the bays is the main passage, known as Shoola's Ring, which is filled wall-to-wall with tents, shops, cantinas, and eateries. Atop the center of the station is an alien command center, which Shoola the Hutt has converted into her throne room and reception hall. The centermost areas of the station are dedicated to various ship functions, such as the power core, life support, and other, unidentifiable alien technology. History Early rebellion against the Empire For many years Shoola the Hutt ruled her private space station, serving the Gorensla kajidic by intercepting and distributing spice and all other forms of contraband in the name of the Hutts, collecting the revenue mostly for herself but also for her clan. However, Shoola never favored the Empire for an unknown reason, secretly aligning herself with the early Rebellion and allowing Rancor's Fang to hide at Port Tooga. First Order-Resistance war By the time of the First Order-Resistance war some thirty six years later, Shoola still ruled over Port Tooga. After the First Order conquered all the major systems of the galaxy, crumbling the New Republic, criminals fled to hidden shadowports like Port Tooga to continue their illegal professions. The Resistance unit Storm Group ventured to Port Tooga to learn the secret location of a new First Order shipyard. Interested at the proposition of helping the Resistance, Lady Shoola commanded her enforcers to escort the Resistance fighters to her private throne room atop the upper levels of the massive station. After a mix up involving Jason Sarkin and his sister using his holoimage in a Holonet dating site to obtain a personal belonging of the Hutt Lady, Shoola demanded that the Resistance fighters bring Janna to her to pay for her treachery. After a brief standoff and subsequent firefight, in which Shoola was killed in a strange twist of fate by the Resistance fighters, the First Order attacked the station, responding to a distress call sent out by Shoola's translating droid. Storm Group managed to escape the doomed station, racing through the blockade and making a jump to Tatooine to pick up their hunt. During the attack several criminal starships were destroyed, and the station fell to First Order occupation, rooting out the outlaws concealing themselves aboard. Locations Docking Ring Around the edge of the station, a number of docking tubes have been installed by Shoola the Hutt, giving Port Tooga the capacity to berth 125 medium and light freighters at once. Shoola's henchmen, typically Mirialan overseers with Gigoran brutes, wrangle the droids that handle loading and unloading. The standard price for docking is 200 credits plus a 500-credit fee for cargo-handling services, which is mandatory for any cargo transfer. The Barvy Harpy One of the many cantinas along Shoola's Ring, the Barvy Harpy is famous for raucous brawls, shady deals, and a never-ending string of bands which have no problem playing through it all. Having at least one good Barvy Harpy story is an almost-mandatory mark of authenticity among veteran denizens of the underworld. The cantina's name refers to Shoola the Hutt, who has been known to take an obsessive romantic interest in some of her smugglers, which can make negotiations with her difficult. Many a smuggler has come to the Harpy to erase his memory of the past few hours after a long negotiation session with the bulbous temptress. The Tooga Bazaar An open market comprising a combination of tents, storefronts, and beings who carry their wares inside their jackets, the Tooga Bazaar is a place where one can find just about anything. While all types of spices, arms, and other contraband are easy to find at reasonable prices and great quantity, more mundane necessities are at a premium. Here, countless merchants are pushing wares, seeking distribution contracts with smugglers, or trading the last few items in their inventory for a ride off the station. The Nova Room Hidden behind an armored door on the inner side of Shoola's Ring is the Nova Room, a lounge for high-stakes gambling. While most need an invitation first, a show of several thousand credits is often enough to get in the door. The interior is all granite and greel wood with rich red velvet upholstery, typical of the Muun neoclassical decorating style. Sabacc is the most-played game, though pazaak, dejarik, hintaro, and some other games are also popular. There is a strict rule about checking weaponry at the door, making the Nova Room one of the safest locations on the station. The proprietor, a human named Kris Wahl, is an elderly but energetic man with a meandering stripe of facial hair that runs from ear-to-ear. Kris has a soft spot for young, down-on-their-luck gamblers and can be very lenient about letting them carry modest tabs. Biscuit Barren There is an archway on Shoola's Ring that spouts alien gibberish every time someone walks through. At the very end of the brief message, the sounds "bikkik barran" are clearly audible, which led an enterprising chef to rent the space and serve some of the best breakfast sandwiches and shakes in the Outer Rim. While the TaggeCo fast-food chain Biscuit Baron might take issue with the appropriation and modification of their iconography, the food is considerably better than the semisentient food paste the galactic chain offers. The Barren is considered required eating on every visit to Port Tooga. Shoola's Parlor Shoola has taken over the station's top-central floors and converted them into her personal quarters. While a few attendants, droids, and dancers flit about her chambers, the room is private by Hutt standards. The only visitors she allows there are those with whom she'd like to mix business with pleasure. Below the parlor is her more public reception hall, where she conducts business. The lower decks are run by her engineering staff and her small army of thugs and misfits. Access to the station's center is restricted to those with an escort or directly under Shoola's employ. It is well-known that Shoola has no love for the Empire. Behind the Scenes Port Tooga was a location created for Star Wars: Age of Rebellion: Dead in the Water, a modular adventure story made by Fantasy Flight Games. Except for the adventure details and further story for Age of Rebellion, every bit of location information is credited to Fantasy Flight Games.Category:Age of Rebellion Category:Locations Category:Space Stations Category:HQs/Bases Category:Rise of the Rebellion Category:Ascension of the Sith Category:Antagonists Category:Allies Category:Shadowports Category:Dead in the Water